


Sisters

by mific



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Blank Verse, Fanfiction, Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Magic, Secrets, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: What if there were four witches?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allofmyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofmyheart/gifts).



> The Bene Gesserit version of Macbeth.  
> Written for the Stage of Fools challenge 2016, as a Madness treat for allofmyheart.  
> Regarding the warning - there's actually one _less_ major character death than in canon.

_~~~_

_[A clearing in the woods near Dunsinane Castle. Three witches stir a pot over a fire]_  


_[Enter LADY MACBETH]_

LADY MACBETH  
It is done, sisters, all the loom's tangled strands,  
Are gathered up into fate's grasping hands.  
The warp and weft of blood and life and death  
Now to be woven into our design.

FIRST WITCH  
Are you not early with this welcome claim?  
Our choice of ruler is embattled still.

LADY MACBETH  
Nay, but the prophesy's well-nigh fulfilled,  
For Birnam Wood hath come to Dunsinane.

SECOND WITCH _[points at the fire]_  
See, all is now reveal'd within the flames;  
Your erstwhile lord hath the field ta'en to fight  
He that was of no woman born, indeed.  
So have we wrought, and fool Macbeth knows not  
That his doom waits upon the battlefield.

FIRST WITCH _[beckoning LADY MACBETH to sit]_  
Take your seat at the fire, you've earned the right  
From this long mummers' dance as Macbeth's wife.  
You've served our ends as promis'd, and so come,  
Rejoin our secret coven. Take thy form.

_[She waves a gnarled hand. LADY MACBETH transforms into a crone and joins the others around the cauldron]_

LADY MACBETH  
'Tis good to be returned, 'twas wearying  
Tolerating the follies of these men,  
Who, blind to how the world most truly spins  
Thought to control me for their mundane ends.  
They think me dead now, killed by mine own hand.

SECOND WITCH  
Aye, you've done well, aping a fevered brain,  
Laying a glamour of yourself upon  
A servant. They believe you are the one  
Lying cold and bloody. So the deed is done.

THIRD WITCH _[throws something into the flames. Shimmering smoke rises]_  
See in the fire—all doth unfold as shown,  
Macbeth is severed from breath and life in one.  
Macduff has ta'en his head, and won the day,  
Thus Malcolm is triumphant through our sway.

ALL FOUR WITCHES _[singing]_  
_'Tis done, 'tis done, may the winds blow,_  
_A new king rules, come hail or snow._  
_These puppet lordlings never know_  
_That we four work the better to_  
_Bid the world come and bid it go,_  
_Bending all things to make it so._  
  


                                 ~~ the end ~~


End file.
